Penry
Henry Hart and Piper Hart are both main characters in Henry Danger. They are siblings and have a love-hate relationship. As the Series continued, and Piper matured, she, and Henry begin to help out each other (as seen in Seasons 4-5); this pairing is for friendship purposes only. There was a difference between Piper's relationship with Henry and her relationship with Kid Danger. Piper has been seen to have a big crush on Kid Danger because she didn't know that the two are the same person until Sister Twister, Part 1. Possible names *Penry (P'/iper and H/'enry) *Hiper (H'/enry and P/'iper) *Henrer (Henr/y and Pip/'er') *Pipry (Pip/er and Hen/'ry') Moments Season 1 Moments The Danger Begins *Henry calmly tries to get Piper to stop yelling because him, Jasper, and Charlotte are trying to study. Piper insists that its fine because she's talking to her mother. *Piper doesn't respond to Henry when he says that nobody cares that Jessica unfollowed her, while Piper would have normally gotten angry. The Secret Gets Out TBA Substitute Teacher *She screamed Henry's name while coming into the school. *He told her that she couldn't be in the school. *Piper said that Henry took her phone. *Henry was confused, but then grabbed it out of his pocket. *She was mad at him for butt dialing Jana Tetrazzini. *He asked why she was mad. *Piper said that she hated her, and needed to ignore her call. *When Piper was leaving, Henry said he loved her, and she responded by saying "Who cares?". Jasper Danger TBA The Space Rock *Piper wants Henry to get Jasper out of their house. *Henry tells Piper that Jasper's parents don't believe in the internet. *When Piper starts to attack Jasper, Henry tries to stop her. *Piper tells Henry that his backpack was dropped off. *She tells Henry to stop bothering her. *She tells Henry that he's nothing. Super Volcano TBA Spoiler Alert ''' *Henry filmed Piper while she was eating the hair soup. *He was wondering why she was upset. *He said that she could go to the Galaxy Wars 9 premier with Charlotte. *Piper asked why he was being so nice, and he almost said he loved her. *Henry sounded angry when he told Ray that Paula Makiato was being mean to Piper. '''My Phony Valentine TBA Caved In *Henry says that Piper has a broken ankle so they can cut in front of the line. *He sees that she is trapped upstairs with Jasper. Elevator Kiss TBA Dream Busters TBA Kid Grounded *Piper catches Henry coming into his room at 1 in the morning. *Piper tells their parents what happened the night before. *Henry tells their parents that Piper watched a movie she shouldn't have. *Piper wants to charge her phone with Henry's cord, but he wouldn't let her use it. *Piper slams the door in Henry's face so he can't get into the house. *Henry says that they have to behave if they don't want to be grounded anymore. *Henry offers to hold her hand while walking up the stairs. *Piper and Henry start to fight, but then immediately stop when their mom hears them. Captain Jerk TBA The Bucket Trap TBA Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1 TBA Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2 TBA Jasper's Real Girlfriend TBA Season 2 Moments The Beat Goes On TBA One Henry, Three Girls, Part 1 ''' TBA '''Season 3 Moments 'Love Muffin' *Piper seems a little confused that Henry is so quick to defend Jasper in the argument that he and Piper are having. *Piper tells Henry what Jasper did. *Henry doesn't try to get Piper off of Jasper, likely because he still didn't want to potentially hurt Piper even though he was very upset with her for hurting Jasper (due to the love muffin). 'JAM Session' *Henry is concerned with why there is a problem with Piper’s ski trip. *Henry is the one to sit beside Piper while she is crying and comforts her. *Henry genuinely feels bad for Piper and Piper doesn’t mind that Henry comforts her. *Piper isn’t embarrassed for Henry to know that her friends don’t like her. *Henry gives Piper Jasper’s shirt to blow her nose into. *Henry has the idea to send Piper to JAM class. *Henry does a much better job consoling Piper than their mom does. *Henry is the one who takes Piper to her JAM class and he even speaks to the teacher for her, the way a parent would for their child. *Henry touches Piper’s back and shoulder a few times while they’re in JAM class he also opens the door for her. *Henry defends Piper to Ray and Jasper and bets them that the JAM classes work *Ray tries to provoke Piper’s anger in order to win the bet and although Henry doesn’t want Piper to get angry so that he won’t lose the bet, he also seems rather annoyed that Ray is purposely trying to upset her *When Henry sees that Ray had turned into Captain Man, he asks what Ray was planning to do to Piper and puts his hand up trying to stop him from going inside. *Henry gets particularly nervous when Ray becomes Captain Man, who he knows Piper adores, it seems like he was going to try to call off the bet or at least try to reason with Ray for the sake of Piper’s happiness but Ray goes inside before Henry can say much. Season 4 Moments 'Brawl in the Hall' *Piper comes to drive Henry and his friends to work. *When Piper honks the horn loudly, Henry tells her to stop and she loudly honks again in response. Henry replies 'love you too' and Piper lightly honks back, seemingly saying that she loves him back. 'Danger Games Part 2' *Henry doesn't get mad at Piper for hitting him in the head with a suitcase *Henry and Piper leave to go get food for everyone. *When Henry returns, he opens the front door but ends up facing the driveway while Babe and Kenzie are struggling to put his things back in his bag, he was likely facing the driveway because he was checking on Piper (to see if she needed help carrying things or why she was taking so long to come inside, etc.) *Henry leaves the front door open for Piper when they return with food *Piper doesn't mind that Henry gets to stay in the house with her and the Game Shakers *Piper doesn't comment on Babe and Kenzie's crushes on Henry she doesn't even seem to find it gross, just weird. *Henry asks someone to save him some moo shu and Piper is the one who saves it for him, which is a little surprising given that Babe and Kenzie have crushes on him and also could have done it. *Henry sits beside Piper when they are opening the fortune cookies *Henry calmly tells Piper that that's her fortune when she starts to get worked up. *Henry makes Piper stop what she's doing and then asks where she's going with those chopsticks. She obeys him by stopping and then explaining to him where she's going. This conversation can be interpreted as Henry acting as Piper's guardian while their parents are away. *Henry and Piper were working well together to make the Game Shakers comfortable in their house (they both got them food and set the table, they hung out with them, Henry brought them towels, while Piper brought pillows) *After Henry zaps Piper he says to himself that Piper did not deserve that. He only says this about Piper, not the Game Shakers, who also didn't really 'deserve' to get zapped. *Henry feels very guilty for zapping Piper specifically, even though he knows she got a soft landing (the pillows she was carrying) unlike most of the Game Shakers who fell to the floor. *When Henry is explaining to Ray what happened, once he gets to the part where he zapped Piper, he starts sobbing and hugs Ray, this is the only time he is shown to be this upset over something. *Henry leaves a note for Piper with an excuse as to where the Game Shakers went. *The note says that Henry hopes the Game Shakers paid her in advance and it also says believe in your dreams. Rock Box Dump ''' *Henry says “Piper” a bunch of times when he gets home to get her attention which annoys Piper. *Piper asks what he wants and he simply asks what she’s doing. *Piper mocks Henry by making a masculine voice and repeating her own name *Piper calls Henry her dumb brother *Piper explains what the rock box dump is to Henry. *Henry tries to convince Piper that Kid Danger isn’t sick. *When Henry calls hyper motility a superpower Piper says “Sure, I guess that’s a positive way of looking at it”. *When Piper tells Henry about her plan to dump 800 rocks on her head he screams “What?!” and looks horrified then he grabs her shoulders and says “Piper!”. *Piper yells at Henry to not touch her. *Henry says that he thinks its great that Piper wants to raise money for diseases and then Piper questions why he’s whining then. *Henry tells Piper that she can’t dump 800 rocks on her head or she’ll end up in the hospital. *When she says she’s still going to do it, Henry yells ‘Piper’ once again and she tells him she’s going to wear a hat, expecting that to calm him. *Henry starts yelling ‘Piper’ over and over again to try and make her listen and not hurt herself but Piper just mocks his voice again and runs off *Jasper thinks Piper does Henry’s voice very well. *Piper is really worried about Kid Danger and is willing to dump 800 rocks on her head to help him. *Henry insists that Ray come with him to save Piper when her rock box dump comes up on the news. *Henry runs in to stop Piper from dumping the rocks and zaps Jasper’s hand to stop him from using the forklift. '''Thumb War Part 1 *Henry (while being Kid Danger) shows that he is jealous and unhappy that Piper is a Thumb Buddies fan since she is the president of the Man Fans. *Piper tries to reason with Henry when he is jealous about this (although she doesn't know that she's talking to Henry). 'Diamonds are for Heather' *Piper helps Kid Danger and Captain Man catch Heather 'Meet Cute Crush ' *Piper won't leave Junk N Stuff until she talks to Henry *Piper is suspicious of Henry's job and questions why he's never there when she visits him *Henry says "gross" when Piper says she wants help getting a boyfriend *Henry takes it personally when Piper says that she doesn't like his hair *Henry keeps asking when Piper learned to make Animatics *Piper is shocked when Henry says no to helping her meaning she is used to him saying yes. *Henry is apologetic about the fact that he doesn't have time to help Piper *They argue about how mean Piper is to Henry *Piper calls Henry her sweet brother to try and get him to agree to her meet-cute *Ray makes Henry feel guilty about not helping Piper *Henry says he wants to help but can't because he doesn't have time *Piper touches Henry's arm and back when they're in the coffee shop *Piper wants Henry to wear a disguise because she doesn't want Jackson to think that her brother would steal her phone *Piper put the disguise on Henry *Piper tells Henry that she'll show him how to make Animatics later *Henry asks if Piper is going to help him get inside after getting hurt due to her meet-cute *Piper tries to make Henry help her again when the first plan doesn't work Season 5 Moments 'I Dream of Danger' *After Charlotte tells Piper about her dream where she almost kisses a really good friend, Piper is quick to question if Henry was the guy in Charlotte’s dream *Piper refers to Henry as her brother while talking to Charlotte which isn’t necessary *Charlotte didn’t want to admit to Piper that Henry was the guy in her dream, possibly because she thought Piper would tell Henry Holey Moley *Henry knows that Piper punches people when she gets woken up while sleep-texting. *Henry scolds his dad not to wake Piper. *Henry defensively tells the Mole people that that's his sister. *Henry to Piper: "You're fine you're just sleep texting, right this way. I love you. Goodbye!". Massage Chair *Henry gets scared for Piper when his dad is explaining what happens when you don't switch legs. *Henry avoids looking at Piper's leg. *Piper insists that Henry look at her leg so he listens. *In an effort to get Piper's phone Henry tells her he loves her and that she is the best. *Henry is fairly quick to tell Piper the true reason why everyone wants her phone. He even interrupts himself in the middle of a lie to do so. Sister Twister, Part 1 *Henry tells his Dad where Piper last was *Piper discovers Henry & Kid Danger are indeed one and the same. Captain Mom *Piper helps Henry distract their dad so that he can go fight crime. *They can both tell when the other is lying. *They both use outdated slang while lying. *Piper really wants to help Henry. *Henry says "love you" before zapping Piper. *Henry catches Piper and sets her down gently after zapping her. *Henry doesn't really lose his temper on Piper even though she messes everything up for him. *Henry is acting like an older sibling by telling Piper she's not allowed to come, using a tone that he doesn't use with anyone other than her. Story Tank *Henry says that Piper's story is the closest that anyone's is to being scary, demonstrating that she knows him the best. 'EnvyGram Wall' *Henry lets Piper take a picture with the EnvyGram Wall even though she doesn’t have enough followers and he knows he might get in trouble *Henry tries to lie for Piper when Ray questions if she has enough followers *Henry gets in between Ray and Piper when they start fighting and pushes Ray off of Piper *Piper is quick to figure out that Henry and Ray messed up the wall somehow because she doesn’t believe Henry’s lie (but Ray and everyone else does) *Henry immediately tells Piper that Ray destroyed the wall *Piper warns Henry that Hashtag Booshdag is coming *Henry pushes Ray’s arm upwards when he tries to shoot the bird, which was most likely to try to keep Ray from shooting Piper as she was right next to the bird Trivia *Henry is elder to Piper by four years. *The actors who portray them, Jace Norman (Henry) and Ella Anderson (Piper) have a 5-year age difference due to Jace portraying a character who is one year younger than he is *Piper is President of the Man Fans, the fan club for Captain Man and Kid Danger *Henry is protective of Piper both in a physical safety sense and to a more personal extent. He has protected her from danger many times and he doesn’t really like it when people say rude things about her (even though he knows that they are usually accurate). *When people say rude things about Piper, Henry usually says something to the extent of “that’s my little sister!” *Piper interacts with Kid Danger and Captain Man a lot before ever figuring out that they are Ray and Henry, which doesn’t happen until she finds the Man Cave and sees them transform in'' Sister Twister'' *Piper finds Henry weird until she learns that he’s Kid Danger, which explains all of his strange behaviors *Henry has had to rescue Piper far more than any other character *Henry is usually more patient with Piper and her angry tendencies than most of the other characters are *The way that they become closer and fight far less as they get older is realistic to many real-life sibling relationships *Henry has supported and done many nice things for Piper even before they started to get along better in the later seasons, for example, he coaches her basketball team in Henry and the Woodpeckers, takes her to JAM class in'' JAM Session, and buys a Fred Lobster shirt in honor of her commercial in [[Space Invaders, Part 1|''Space Invaders]], all before them developing the better relationship that they now have *Henry tells Piper that he loves her multiple times in later seasons although it is usually in some kind of ironic way *They refer to each other as brother/sister quite a bit, sometimes without it being necessary *Their dad refers to Henry as ‘the good child’ in'' Text, Lies & Video'' and to Piper as ‘the cool child’ in'' A Tale of Two Pipers'' Related plots *''Substitute Teacher'' *''Jasper Danger'' *''Spoiler Alert'' *''Kid Grounded'' *''Henry and the Woodpeckers'' *''Text, Lies & Video'' *''Ox Pox'' *''Opposite Universe'' *''Grave Danger'' *''Balloons of Doom'' *''Meet Cute Crush'' *''Broken Armed and Dangerous'' *''Sister Twister, Part 1'' *''Sister Twister, Part 2'' *''Story Tank'' *''Captain Mom'' Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Henry Category:Pairings with Piper Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Characters Category:Main characters